


Longing in Vain

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Jewelry, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Arthur discovers his mother's locket, and Merlin sees the close ties between the Pendragons.





	Longing in Vain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This double drabble was originally posted to the Camelot Drabble community for the prompt 'locket'.

Arthur had very few mementos of his mother. It was only after Uther's death that he found what had to be Ygraine's locket among the late king's cherished possessions. The letter Y was engraved on the front, surrounded by a wreath of roses. On the back, the queen's sigil dove was captured in eternal flight. 

The golden pendant looked new, and bore no marks of wear. It didn't guard any image or object inside. Ygraine clearly had obtained it shortly before her passing, and surely had intended to insert a miniature painting of her child, or a lock of baby hair. Tragic fate had overruled such a simple, sweet gesture.

As Arthur weighed the jewel in his hand, a far-away look in his eyes, Merlin reflected on the obvious similarities: An empty space within finely-wrought gold, waiting to embrace a longed-for son. An aching hollow at the core of Arthur's heart, yearning to welcome a mother's love. 

Death had permanently denied both the queen's hope and her son's longing. 

Arthur firmly set his jaw and silently placed the sentimental heirloom at the very back of the royal strongbox. 

Merlin knew better than to comment. He never saw the locket again.


End file.
